island_of_freaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Whimpers
Whimpers is a friendly, artistic and lonely freak citizen of Cloud Nine who attends Freak school. She is on par with Dianna in terms of loneliness and unpopularity. Because the Cloud Nine freaks generally feel unsettled with her presence, she lives in her own treehouse just outside the border of the town. The treehouse was built by Espy. Whimpers is currently receiving Individual Support from Squiggles, who is helping defeat her self-hatred and teaching her how to control her extreme emotions. Appearance Whimpers has the appearance of a small, short and cute black and blue butterfly with distinct eyes. Her iris appears as a gradient between pink and blue, in concentric circles where pink being the outermost colour. She has a black pupil. She has bug-like antennae on her her head that regrow after a few minutes if they get detached. When detached, she will temporarily feel disoriented for a few minutes. She has long, voluminous black hair and black stains on her cheeks, giving her some resemblance to an "emo". She has circular white furry hands with stubby fingers, and long white feet that makes it easy for her stand on branches. Whimpers often does not wear clothes, because her body appears somewhat like a cartoon character. Her big black and blue wings and light body-weight easily allow her to fly around freely. Personality When around strangers or "unsafe" people - which is almost everyone for her - she is extremely shy, stutters and becomes very socially awkward out of fear - much like Dianna. The only difference is, that she is also afraid of being hurt by others, besides being afraid of doing something that she will regret. One of her greatest fears is saying something that she thinks is a joke, only to realize that she hurt the other person's feelings or made herself look bad. This is a fear of hers because she had experienced this several times. However, when around befriended people (who she considers as "safe" people), she has a very sweet, cute and joking personality. She becomes more 'unfiltered', and is less likely to hold back from saying things or jokes that people might find weird. She has a very fetishistic side, and an incredible amount of embarrassing, less than graceful things about herself and what she likes to do which seems to never end. While she does not feel guilty about it, she is extremely fearful of the reactions of others to discovering her stash of fan fictions - so she keeps it as a secret. She has an extremely very vivid imagination, and spends a lot of time lucid dreaming (see Hobbies). Whimpers is most known for her extreme hypersensitivity. What would usually put a smile on someones face can cause Whimpers to act silly and be loud and happy. What would normally offend someone could send Whimpers into a rage. This goes to extreme levels when she is faced with heavy emotions. The following is a list of emotions that can send her into a Freak out: Motives Whimpers wants to make friends, and learn to control the monster within. She wants to be accepted into society. She instinctively expresses her emotions, and wants to share affection with others. She is riddled with self-doubt and self-hatred, but at the same time, she wants to learn to love herself and forgive herself for all the wrong things she has done in the past and all the people who she has hurt. She is extremely haunted by her past of messing up friendships and unintentionally hurting other people's feelngs, and wishes that guilt would leave her alone. In short, Whimpers is driven by friendship and empathy. Hobbies Lucid dreaming and Imagination Whimpers spends several hours in her treehouse dreaming about herself in her own vivid imaginary world. Her most favourite and beloved imaginary character is Butter Sweets, a space human who is an action hero. After Whimpers' transformation, she also started imagining Butter Sweets as wanting to be butterfly so they can both be monsters together. Her imagination has a disturbing depth, to the point that she even has bullies in her imagination that bully her, or acting out situations she is terribly afraid of such as accidentally hurting Meow Meow's feelings and feeling horrible for it. Her imagination sessions sometimes leaves her crying or in an a very good mood, depending on what she went through in her mind. While this predisposes her for a Freak out, her imagination has never caused one. Ultimately, she does this as a form of catharsis. Drawing In an attempt to make her imagination feel more real, she often draws her imaginary characters. Writing stories She writes several stories about her imagination, and has a secret stash of them. Only Squiggles knows where she hides them. Her stories are childish and can be seen as cheesy and self-serving, but she has a surprisingly captivating way of writing, with impeccable spelling and grammar. These stories are written with several pens. They are written on papers, and tend to be written in different pen colours according to her mood, such as pink when she's in love, black when she's depressed, red when she's angry or blue when she's feeling normal. [[Cuddle clubs|'Cuddle clubs']] Although she is banned from the clubs due to her freak out as Flower Whimpers due to all the affection, Whimpers still really loves to affectionately cuddle with her close friends Squiggles, Dianna, Tangles and Katie. Pre-freak History This section is currently being researched. Post-freak History This section is currently being researched. Reputation Faction reputation Character relations Abilities This section is currently being researched.